


Third Time

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things come in threes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time

**Author's Note:**

> This would be set at least a year after 'Forever Red'. Written for Cmar's birthday and the PRSW22 challenge 'hallways'. Thanks to Kikos for the emergency beta. ;)

The first time they kissed, it was in a middle of an argument about uniforms of all things. Eric leaned forward, stabbing at the facts sheets with a finger, glaring at Wes. Wes rolled his eyes, leaned forward himself and pressed his lips to Eric's.

Eric startled backwards, hitting the opposite wall of the hallway. He stayed there, frozen, staring at Wes in shock.

*

The second time they kissed, it was few days later, in the middle of an argument about why Wes needed to stop asking Eric out. Eric leaning forward, stabbing at Wes' chest with a finger, listing every reason why this was a bad idea. Wes nodded, cheerfully shooting down or ignoring each and every reason Eric came up with. Then he leaned forward himself and pressed his lips to Eric's again.

Eric jerked back, hitting the wall of the hallway. Then he left the building; deciding it was safer to run than try to finish the argument. He told himself he really wasn't running away and hiding at home. He was just giving Wes some space to come to his senses.

*

The third time they kissed was right after Wes convinced Eric to open his front door. When Eric backed away this time, Wes followed, pushing Eric up against the wall in his front hallway. Eric tried to open his mouth to protest, but Wes took the advantage to add tongue to the kiss. Eric moaned and involuntarily bucked his hips. Wes reached down and cupped Eric's cock.

At that point, Eric's brain shorted out for a bit.

Then Wes dropped to his knees and began undoing Eric's pants. Wes freed Eric's cock, smiling up at him before leaning in. Eric tried to get more than a moan to come out of his mouth.

Wes slid Eric's cock into his mouth and Eric arched up, crying out; his hands scrabbling at the hallway wall, trying to find something to hold on to. Trying to thrust into that warm, wet heat. And it was Wes. It was good. And hot. Perfect. Yes.

It was forever and too soon and he was coming. His world whiting out.

When Eric came to, he was sitting on the hallway floor; Wes beside him, tucking Eric's cock back into his pants. Wes looked up and caught Eric's gaze.

"Still think this is a bad idea?" said Wes, smiling warmly.

Eric smiled back. "No."

Wes' smile widened, even as he shifted restlessly. Which made Eric notice the bulge in Wes' pants.

"Need some help there?" he said.

And leaned in for a kiss.

End.


End file.
